Thank you for flying Pan Am
by TamaniandEdwardsGirl
Summary: What happens when the Cullen's book the new clipper jet with Pan am in 1962. What will the crew think about them? Will sparks fly between Edward and one of the stewardesses?


What happens when the Cullen's book the new clipper jet with Pan am in 1962. What will the crew think about them? Will sparks fly between Edward and one of the stewardesses?

Laura's POV

This was my first private flight and I'm very nervous. The Cullen's have book the clipper jet to go to Italy. They requested for no food on this flight. I wonder why they wouldn't want food, it was a long flight, but I didn't question it. I was on this flight with Colette being our purser for today. Since there was only seven passengers on this flight, they only needed two stewardesses.

While I was getting ready, making sure the planes was perfect for the Cullen's I hear Colette and Dean in the bathroom…. Making out! Everybody knew about Dean and Colette for awhile now, and now they stole kisses everywhere they could.

As Colette and Dean came out of the bathroom, Colette went to the door to greet the Cullen's. As the Cullen's came to the door, there were seven very beautiful people. One was a tall blonde man with golden eyes and was holding hands with a woman caramel hair and golden eyes. Behind them there was a tall beautiful girl with long blonde hair and golden eyes holding a huge man who was a curly brunette with huge arms and legs. He looked kind of scary. Next came a little pixie like girl with short black hair and golden eyes who was twirling around a blonde man with longer than normal hair and golden eyes. At the end of them all was the most hansome man I have ever seen in my life. He had copper hair golden eyes and was a little taller than average. He was wearing a crooked grin and was dazzling.

When they entered the plan, Colette and I greeted them and showed them to their seats. When they got on, we prepared to get ready for takeoff. As Colette and I were showing the safety instructions if the plane were to crash, the copper haired one stared at me. He was dazzling me. As Colette and I went back, all I thought was, man this is going to be a long flight.

**Two hours into the flight**

I went to make my rounds to see if they needed anything…. They never did but it was part of the policy. I went to the copper hair one who I found out was Edward. ", do you need anything? Maybe a scotch or a rye?" I asked hoping he did, wanting to find out more about him.

"No, I'm ok for now. Actually I was wondering if you were allowed to sit and talk for a bit?" he asked curiously. My mind was screaming yes!

I sat down and he began talking to me. He asked me questions like, where are you from, what do your parents do, and so on. I found out that he was adopted by the Cullen's when his parents passed away when he was younger. We talked for a bit, but I had to leave him to finish my rounds. I promised him I would be back.

Colette looked at me when I came back and asked if I was making friendly with the handsome man. I said yes, I couldn't lie to her. She looked at me and went to her bag and grabbed something. I blushed as I saw what she got. "I was saving this for tonight to use at the hotel with Dean, but you look like you might need it if you're lucky," she said in her French accent.

After I finished up everything, I went back to Edward to talk.

"So Laura, I was wondering, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked timidly.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked hoping he would ask me out.

"I was wondering, if you don't, if you wanted to go on a gondola ride in Florince?" he asked me timidly.

"That would be great Edward, and no, I do not have a boyfriend," I said kind of excitedly. I was going on a date with Edward Cullen! TONIGHT! I was very excited.

I went back to prepare to land. I had the biggest grin ever and was a tomato red. Colette looked at me and said, "he asked you out, didn't he?" I looked at her and smiled even more. She squealed quietly and hugged me. She went back to her bag again and grabbed me a condom. "Sorry I only had one, but its better than none," she said. I didn't take the condom, knowing I was already on the pill.

When we landed, Colette and I said goodbye and thanked them for flying with us. Edward turned to me to ask me what hotel I was staying at and what time he would be there to pick me up.

Colette and I finished cleaning the plane and packed up. We were sharing a room at the hotel. I thought this is going to be a great week!

Since I had my date tonight, Colette said that she was going to stay in Dean's room for the night just in case. I knew she was anyways, but it was nice to know.

We got to the hotel and I went to my room and started getting ready for my big date tonight.


End file.
